I Remember
by Lynariae
Summary: Il se souvient de ces moments passés avec lui avant qu'il ne le fasse souffrir ..
1. Chapter 1

_Un petit OS écrit en quarante minutes qui, j'espère, vous plaira ~_

* * *

Mon regard était fixé sur toi depuis le début de la musique. Tu étais seul, debout, a danser sur One Shot qui résonné dans la salle de dance et je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de toi. Toute la souffrance que je ressentais devait se lire sur mon visage vu le regard inquiet que me lançaient YongGuk et HimChan. Je me souvenais de tous les instants que nous avions partagé toi et moi, en tant que nous -aussi court soient-ils. Ma déclaration et ton sourire espiègle. Ton baiser que tu m'avais donné et qui m'avais comme mis en transe. Cet instant où tu m'avais poussé sur le lit et que tu t'étais mis sur moi. Même si cela faisait cinq minutes que je t'avais dit « _je t'aime_ », j'avais comprit que tu voulais plus et je t'avais laissé faire. Je t'avais laissé prendre possession de mon corps et apposer ta marque au plus profond de moi. Je me souvenais aussi de tes mots précis quand tu m'avais rit au nez le lendemain matin à mon réveil dans tes bras. J'avais beau être ton aîné, tu m'avais avoué t'être bien amusé avec moi. Que tu ne ressentais aucun sentiment à mon égard mais tu avais trouvé là une bonne occasion de te divertir. Même les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues n'avaient pas réussi à t'attendrir et je regrettais cet instant plus que n'importe lequel. J'étais faible devant toi et tu semblais t'en réjouir. Malgré ça, je n'ai pas put te détester. Je t'ai ensuite vu devenir proche avec notre maknae et je me suis demandé si tu ne joué pas avec lui comme tu avais joué avec moi. Je ne préférais pas connaitre la réponse. Depuis ce moment qui y a eu lieu il y a plus de deux mois, je ne vis plus. Je suis l'ombre de moi-même. Je ne mange quasiment plus, c'est ça qui a dut mettre la puce à l'oreille de nos hyungs sur mon état en dégradation plus qu'évident. Ils m'ont plusieurs fois demandé ce qui n'allait pas mais je n'ai pas répondu une seule fois. Aujourd'hui encore, j'espère que tu te tourneras vers moi, que tu me souriras et que tu t'excuseras pour m'avoir fait vivre cela. J'espère encore que tu viendras vers moi et que tu me diras que mes sentiments sont réciproques même si je sais que ce n'est qu'un rêve. Je baissais ma tête dès la fin de la chanson, ne voulant pas que tu me vois comme ça. Je te détestais pour ce que tu m'avais fait subir mais je t'aimais pour tout ce que tu étais.

D'un coup, je me lève et quitte la salle au pas de course. Je sens vos regard surprit dans mon dos mais encore plus les larmes qui affluent à mes yeux. Je suis faible en tout ce qui te concerne. J'aurais préféré en aimer un autre que toi mais, mes sentiments ne se contrôlent pas. En entendant des pas derrière moi, j'accélère et entre dans un placard au détour d'un couloir où je suis sur que personne ne m'a vu entrer. Je me laisse tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd et laisse dévaler mes larmes le long de mes joues. J'ai mal à cause de tout ce que tu m'as fait vivre. J'ai mal à chaque fois que je me réveille et pour chaque instant que je vis à tes côtés. La porte s'ouvre et je me replis sur moi-même dans un coin. Je veux disparaître à ce moment mais la voix grave de YongGuk me parvient aux oreilles. Je le sens s'accroupir à mes côtés et me demander ce qui ne va pas. J'essaie de retenir mes larmes qui continuent pourtant de couler sur mes joues. Il me prend par les épaules et m'attire contre son torse chaud et réconfortant. Il me demande une nouvelle fois ce qui ne va pas mais, cette fois, je n'arrive pas à y retenir. Je m'agrippe à son tee-shirt que je sens mouillé à cause de mes larmes et déverse toutes ma douleur en répétant plusieurs fois « _Hyung .._ » d'une voix cassée. Il est perdu de me voir comme ça et, les mots sortent eux même de ma bouche et je lui raconte tout. Comment tu as feint d'accepter mes sentiments, comment tu en as abusé pour pouvoir coucher avec moi, comment tu m'as détruit dès le lendemain. Je lui raconte absolument tout sauf une chose : qui tu es. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à montrer que mes faiblesses sont encore plus grandes car c'est toi, mon dongsaeng, qui m'a fait subir tout ça. Il est horrifié de cette personne qui m'a fait subir tout cela alors que j'étais juste amoureux. Il ne comprend pas comment quelqu'un peut me faire du mal comme ça intentionnellement. Il me demande qui m'a fait subir ça. Je ne lui réponds pas, secouant juste la tête. Il me serre un peu plus dans ses bras et quand mes pleurs cessent enfin après une bonne quinzaine de minutes, il me demande de nouveau qui tu es. Il me le demande de sa voix grave et autoritaire. Ton prénom s'écoule dans un souffle de ma bouche :

- JongUp ..

Il a un mouvement de recul et alors que mes larmes recommencent à couler, il se relève et sort de cette pièce, se dirigeant vers notre salle de dance. Je me relève difficilement et pars à sa poursuite mais, il est déjà entré. J'entends un cri étouffé qui doit appartenir à HimChan et un gros bruit. J'accélère le pas et entre dans la salle pour tomber sur un spectacle qui me bouleverse. Je vois les visages surprit de HimChan, JunHong et YoungJae d'un côté et, de l'autre, je vois JongUp plaqué contre le miroir par un YongGuk au regard noir. Sans que quiconque puisse le prévoir, notre leader assène violemment son poing dans la joue du danseur qui tombe au sol. Il le regarde, toujours aussi en colère et lui dit d'une voix menaçante qu'il a intérêt à me présenter ses excuses pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir. Les regards des trois autres membres se posent sur moi toujours aussi surprit et également perdu, ne comprenant rien à la situation. Je m'apprête à baisser la tête quand j'entends ta voix s'élever dans la pièce :

- Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il est aussi crédule à son âge.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Tu me rends responsable de tout ce que j'ai ressentis après ton coup foireux. Je t'en veux profondément. YongGuk te relève et s'apprête à te frapper une nouvelle fois quand je l'en empêche en posant ma main sur son épaule. Mon regard lourd de tristesse croise le tien étonné, étonné que je l'aie empêché de te refaire le portrait. Ce doit être la première fois depuis des semaines que tu poses ton regards sur moi et je remarque ton léger bond en arrière, maintenu par la poigne de fer du plus vieux. Tu dois avoir remarqué mes énormes cernes, mes joues creuses et mon teint blafard. Je décèle dans ton regard une trace de regret. Je murmure doucement, mon accent de Busan se faisant plus entendre encore qu'habituellement car je ne cherche pas à le cacher , me sentant bien trop faible :

- Hyung .. Inutile de le frapper. Sa belle gueule est tout ce qui lui reste.

Il te relâche et tu tombes au sol, tes jambes te lâchant car tu as dut avoir la peur de ta vie. Je te jette un dernier regard et quitte la pièce. Je n'ai sais plus quoi faire maintenant. J'entends des pas précipités derrière mon dos et présume que c'est JunHong qui vient de se précipiter vers toi. Un coup d'œil en arrière confirme ce que je pense et ma tête se baisse. Je la sens devenir lourde peu à peu et, je ne contrôle plus mon corps. La dernière chose que j'entends avant de rencontrer le sol est ta voix qui dit :

- Je suis désolé DaeHyun Hyung.

Et, c'est le noir total.


	2. I'm Sorry

Je ne croyais pas cela possible. Jamais cette idée n'aurait traversé mon esprit. Toi, en couple avec le maknae ? Ce ne devait être qu'une stupide blague. Des fourmis dans ma main me donne envie de l'exploser quelque part, dans ton visage de préférence. Mais à défaut, je me tourne vers le mur et le frappe violemment. Un craquement se fait entendre mais je ne fais même pas attention à la douleur qui irradie dans ma main. Je ne croyais vraiment pas que ce que j'avais entendu hier était vrai mais à cet instant, je me rends compte que ce n'était que la vérité. Tu avais joué avec moi, tu avais voulut jouer avec lui mais tu en étais tombé amoureux ? Pourquoi tu n'avais pas put tomber amoureux de moi ? Je frappe le mur une nouvelle fois plus violemment mais cette fois, je lâche un cri de douleur mélangé à de la rage. Comment peux-tu donc me faire mal à ce point ?

Ma porte s'ouvre d'un coup et mon regard croise celui de YongGuk. Il est toujours là pour moi depuis cette journée à l'agence et il me permet de me défouler. Ses yeux s'écarquille quand il voit ma main, je suis son regard et vois du sang s'écouler de mes phalanges. Ma douleur s'explique alors. Ma colère retombe toute et la détresse se peint sur mon visage. Il m'attrape par le poignet et me tire à sa suite jusqu'à la salle de bain où il me force à m'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il commence à me soigner la main en me demandant comment je me suis fais ça. Je lui réponds bêtement que j'ai frappé le mur et je serre mon autre poing en repensant à ton couple. Il me pose la simple question de « pourquoi » et je le regarde perdu. Ignore-t-il le couple que tu formes avec le maknae ? Je lui dis alors pour mes soupçons, vos mots doux d'hier mais surtout votre baiser de tout à l'heure. Il me regarde et je vois dans ses yeux qu'il est blessé. Il murmure un quasi-inaudible « je comprends » et entreprend de bander ma main. Je vois bien que son comportement vient de changer et je lui en demande la raison. Il hésite et dit finalement :

- Tu souffres, je le conçois mais tu ne te rends pas compte que moi aussi ? Tu crois que j'ai frappé JongUp uniquement car il t'a fait souffrir ? C'est l'une des raisons. L'autre s'est que je déteste le fait qu'il ait posé ses mains sur toi en se jouant de tes sentiments. Tu es aveuglé par tes sentiments pour JongUp et tu ne fais pas attention au fait que moi, je t'aime. Je veux te le faire oublier, je veux pouvoir obtenir ton cœur comme tu possède le mien. DaeHyun-ah, s'il te plait, laisse moi une chance. Laisse-moi essayer de te faire tomber amoureux de moi.

Je n'arrive pas à assimiler ce qu'il vient de me dire. Il est amoureux de moi ? Tout ce qu'il fait pour moi me revient à l'esprit et je m'en rends compte. Je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Je le fixe et fini par accepter. Je ne veux pas jouer avec lui comme tu as joué avec moi, je veux juste essayer de tomber amoureux de lui. J'essaierais de ne jamais le décevoir.


End file.
